This disclosure relates generally to an optical shielding system within an infrared imaging device, and methods for calibrating the device when the shielding system is used.
Thermographic cameras and imaging devices detect the spectrum and power of infrared radiation and use this information to form visible images. Instead of the 450-750 nanometer range of the visible light camera, infrared cameras may operate in wavelengths as long as 14,000 nm (14 μm).
Infrared energy is a part of the electromagnetic spectrum and encompasses radiation from gamma rays, x-rays, ultra violet, a thin region of visible light, infrared, terahertz waves, microwaves, and radio waves. These various categories of infrared radiation are defined by ranges of wavelengths. All objects emit a certain amount of infrared radiation, which changes as a function of object temperature.
In general, objects emit infrared radiation, and the profile of emitted infrared radiation is representative of a body's temperature. Infrared imaging system 105s detect this radiation much like an ordinary camera detects visible light. Infrared imaging system 105s have been used in various applications, particularly those operated in low light environments, such as those found at nighttime, in smoke-filled buildings, or underground. Infrared imaging has been valuable for military, rescue, and wildlife observations.